


Shadow Raiders NSFW

by Jago_Dakari



Category: Shadow Raiders
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jago_Dakari/pseuds/Jago_Dakari
Summary: This is essentially going to be a massive archive of NSFW of Shadow Raiders.Seeing as there is hardly any of it, i decided to get some of these things out of my head.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Foreword

Hey to those who are reading this, be it my regulars or new readers. This is likely the first of its kind to be posted on this site, and possibly ever due to it's overall rare state compared to other Mainframe series such as Reboot and Beast Wars. Essentially, this is to fill in a void bleaker then the beast planet converging on an unfortunate world. As it was already stated before you clicked this fic open, this is going to be a collaborative effort powered by your ideas and suggestions.

For the simple This person/That person suggestion along with the usual stuff feel free to leave it in the comments but for anything significantly more elaborate, in other words whole scenarios with every plot point laid out, please PM me about it. Also at the end of each fic, I will be issuing a little vote poll with some suggestions that had been brewing in my head, some of which I have already jotted down. As with that, just vote on the one you want to see more in the comments. And one last thing, if you are not familiar with the universe you can check it out both seasons on YT. Now, if you'll excuse, I got some finishing touches to do for the first one. Until then, I will see you around.

*Going offscreen* OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE!


	2. Zera's Special Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. the first of what will soon to be many fics set in the Shadow Raider's Universe. now as to how these are going to be laid out, they will all be loosely connected so you will not have to have seen them all to understand what is going on, Aside from this chapter as it basically sets the tone. basically, you can just go to what ever one you like and that's all fine.
> 
> But anyway, in this fic Zera is going to be given a *special* lesson by Jade. something that Zera had been dreaming of since she was a young girl. for those who have watched the series, i think you know what's coming.
> 
> There will be another one coming out after this before i start doing the vote thing as it is directly after this one.
> 
> So anyway, sit back and enjoy the ride.

It has been nearly five years since the Beast War ended with an uneasy victory. Through usage of the rogue Prison Planet's teleport device and the sacrifice of that world, the Beast Planet was phased out to the farthest reaches of the universe. Where it had reappeared no one could say for sure. No doubt it was already resuming it's warpath across the universe, devouring worlds and races beyond count. But for now, the war was over and the Cluster could rebuild.

Already, the worlds of the Alliance had found a new sun to call home, with new worlds abundant in the resources that they once fought another for. Among them another volcanic planet that had since been claimed by the survivors of Planet Fire. In an elaborate ceremony, the people of Fire christened their new world with the soil of their original homeworld, bringing the old flames to life once more. And perhaps by the will of the Inferno and all the divine beings that the Cluster worshipped, or even the race who created them, this world too had a World Engine. Perhaps a symbol that the new Planet Fire need not suffer the same fate as it's predecessor.

In the months that followed resettlement, peace and prosperity reigned as the peoples, united by a common cause, rebuilt their worlds. But, the races of the Cluster knew that one day, the Beast Planet would return. But when it will eventually return, they will be ready.

But until then, life will go on. In more ways then one.

The sounds of battle was heard echoing in the sparring chamber within the royal palace of Planet Ice. It was a monthly occurrence at that, happening in the evening on the dot with trained punctuality. The sound of staves impacted each other and the thumping of feet on the padded ground. The sounds of exertion filled the air as the two combatants duelled hard and fast.

The two opponents were Lady Jade, ruler of planet rock. And her student Lady Zera, princess of planet Ice.

The pretence of a hard won peace was hardly an acceptable excuse to slacken one's kills. There was no telling when danger may rear its head. Especially for the Beast Planet's inevitable return. It may not be now and it may not even be in their lifetimes. But until then, for the sake of future generations, they will be vigilant.

Jade was clad in her typical military attire instead of her royal armour. Hardly suited for a mere sparring match as it would have impeded her natural agility. Zera was likewise was in her usual segmented skirt and top of gold coloured material with red highlights that left her midriff bare. Ice clothing was minimal compared to other races evoking a somewhat tribal appearance among one of the more refined of the Cluster races.

Since coming under Jade's tutelage, Zera has proven to be a naturally capable fighter. Though headstrong and at times overconfident of her own abilities, the ice princess was a quick learner when it counted. It's what enabled her to survive many death defying situations during the war. And her smaller size meant that she was a harder target to hit when moving fast. The bar fight at The Moon over Mayhem was evidence of that, with Zera being able to hold her ground against irate igneous knights and mindless beast drones.

As the years passed, and she matured into a beautiful young woman, Zera had now grown to the point where she was a head and a half shorter then Jade. But when she fully reached adulthood, she would be as tall as the other ice folk. She had yet to reach a notable growth spurt. Her tusks were longer, her feet were slightly curved into a feminine high heel shape and her snow white hair had grown longer then was to be expected. And she was gaining more feminine curves to her carapace.

And as a result, she had caused many a head to turn.

When she first started her tutelage under Jade at her fathers behest, she was eager to learn but lacking to say the least. While enthusiastic, she was always striking too early and not anticipating the enemy's actions which led to early defeat. But overtime, as she trained hard and survived many skirmishes with the beast drones, her skills had increased to the point where she was even able to stand against Jade.

In fact, this match was the longest yet.

She was keeping her staff high, her balance was spot on and she was attacking when she should. And it was going to pay off in more ways then one. When Jade thrusted with her staff and Zera dodged it the princess found an opening in Jade's defences.

Jade copped a jarring blow to her leg, causing the rock queen to lose her balance before Zera delivered the coup de grace with a jumping kick to her gut. The rock queen fell backwards onto the mat with a loud thud as her stave fell out of her grasp, clattering outside the ring. Zera, her training kicking in without so much as a thought, was on her in an instant, standing astride jade's chest holding the blunt and padded tip to the Rock Queen's throat.

Zera panted in near exhaustion as she stood over Jade who in turn was panting in surprised defeat. It took the ice princess a few moments to finally realise what she had just accomplished.

She had finally beaten Jade in a match. And she was quick to celebrate that historic fact.

"I've done it!" Zera exclaimed in pent up victory. "I finally beat you!"

Jade took that celebration of long overdue success as an opportunity. Quicker then Zera could predict, Jade grabbed Zera by the arms before rolling over and pinning the princess under her weight.

Zera blinked as she realised that she had broken a golden rule in combat: Never celebrate too soon.

Jade looked down at her, her usual scowl already starting to admonish Zera's careless mistake, before a smile crept on her face.

"Well done." She congratulated, letting Zera go and standing up. "It only took you thirty seven consecutive attempts." she added picking up the discarded staves.

It was true that the two of them had been sparring since that morning. Zera was determined to not stop until she had finally beaten Jade.

She then walked over to one of the many weapon racks, laden with many training weapons of various designs and purposes. Zera picked herself up from the padded floor, idly dusting herself off.

"But, it appears my lessons had started rubbing off on you." Jade pointed out "You saw an opening, assessed the risk and took it."

Zera gave a proud hum of pride as she straightened out the creases in her skirt.

Jade place the staves onto the rack, pausing for a moment before she turned around.

"And that means you have earned your reward." Jade revealed.

Zera stopped dusting herself when she heard the last word. She turned to her mentor with question on her face. And her excitement slowly crept on with a smile.

"A reward?" she asked, her eyes widening with anticipation."What is it?"

"Come with me." Jade told her as she started to walk away. "I think you'll like it."

With that, Jade led zera out from the sparring chamber. Down the ice passageways they walked to their destination. Jade kept up a brisk pace as Zera followed behind. Glacial troopers walked on patrol or standing guard on sentry duty as they passed them, giving their greeting to the monarch of Rock and heir apparent to Ice.

Zera was at this point wondering one thing.

Where was Jade taking her?

"Where are we going?" Zera asked as they turned a corner towards the residential wings.

"You'll see soon enough." Jade said, before turning to her again. "And you will enjoy it."

"Is it a proper weapon I'm getting?" Zera questioned, her eyes glinting with intrigue. "A proper weapon of war?An ice blade like fathers?"

"In a way." Jade hinted, turning back forwards and hiding a grin. "Though it is not made for war. Entirely different context is in mind."

After a few minutes of walking, they reached their destination. One of the VIP residential rooms. But, rather puzzlingly, it was not Jade's room for whenever she was on diplomatic envoys to Ice. And oddly, there were no guards present in this area. Quarriors or glacial troopers. This area was completely uninhabited.

"Jade, why are we here?" Zera asked. "This is far from the royal wing."

"I didn't trust placing it anywhere but here." Jade answered.

Zera followed Jade into the room, the rock woman stepping aside. And her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw that there was another occupant in the room.

"Graveheart?" she gasped.

Sitting on the massive bed was indeed Graveheart. Co founder of the Alliance and consort of the Rock Queen Jade. He was dressed in his causal miner's outfit of black vest, armoured leggings and boots. His usual armlets were missing however.

"Hey, Zera." he greeted.

A beep was heard as Jade shut the door behind them. Zera spun on her heels to see Jade punching in the door code. The door sealed with a slight magnetic thud and the light went red.

Now things were starting to take an ominous turn.

"What is this?" Zera asked. "What did I do now?"

Jade walked up to Zera and placed her hands on her shoulders. But this was not in her typical rough learning demeanour. Rather it was a rare moment of concern.

"There is something we have to discuss." she revealed. "Cryos brought a little... subject to our attention."

Jade motioned Zera to sit with Graveheart on the bed, patting her hand on the edge and the ice princess sat between them. Zera looked up at them in turn, wondering what they were going to say. Jade sat down next to her, crossing her legs as she kept her back straight in an semi-authoritative manner.

There was a tense silence, broken only the imaginary clock that was ticking in Zera's mind. She fidgeted on the bed, her hands clenching the sheets and her feet digging into the floor. Graveheart was idly tapping his fingers on the bed and Jade was tapping her foot.

This silence was unnerving to Zera. In her mind, many things were buzzing around her synapses and filled her mind with all sorts of thoughts about her predicament.

Then it was broken as Jade began the topic at hand.

"There is something going on." she said, looking down on Zera. "Involving you."

"Me?" Zera asked. "What did I do? I deserve to know why I'm locked in here."

Graveheart rubbed his neck as he took a breath before he added to the conversation. He sighed as he brought up the catalyst to this predicament.

"Well, this is somewhat difficult to explain. Let alone talk about." Graveheart started. "But, it would seem that you've been having... urges."

"Urges?" Zera said before her eyes widened "Look, I didn't do anything..."

"Oh don't worry, it's perfectly natural." Jade assured her, before she frowned. "However, it is the man in question."

She then suggestively tilted her head towards Graveheart. Zera blushed as Graveheart shrugged in indifference from that little mention.

It was about that. Her schoolgirl-style crush on Graveheart. The one she had since she first laid eyes on him when he was brought to the palace's healing pods after the first skirmish with the beast drones.

"You remember when you said how much you admired him? Several years ago?" Jade reminded. "And I have noticed that your admiration lately ran further then a mere crush."

Zera looked up at Gravehart, blinking several times as she gulped lightly. Graveheart looked down on her with impassiveness on his face.

"Gravheart, I..." Zera started with a slight stammer.

She was silenced when Graveheart suddenly wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a comforting hug. Zera blinked in surprise as she felt his hand rub her arm in a comforting manner. He wasn't mad at all.

"I'm flattered. Really." Graveheart assured her. "Coming from nobility to a miner, it is quite an honour."

Jade gave him a stern slap on his shoulder that made him let go of Zera.

"Graveheart, you are no longer a mere miner." Jade reminded with slight exasperation. "You are my consort and a leader of the Alliance."

"Yeah, I know. I Know." Graveheart relented, rubbing his shoulder. "Old habits die hard."

Jade then resumed her attention towards Zera who had now taken a darker shade of blue to her face. Behind closely hugged by her crush had that effect on her rapidly flickering mind.

"And I did hear you say his name more then once in the night." Jade recalled. "Among other things, Cryos has been noticing your behaviour lately."

"And we could see you have been... studying." Graveheart added, reaching behind him under a pillow.

Zera blushed even more as the 'studying material' in question was shown for all to see. It was in fact a magazine. An adult magazine. On the front was the overhead picture of an ice woman, reclining on a bed, bereft of clothing save for a long swath of blatantly transparent cloth that covered her upper chest and trailed between her legs. It did little to obscure the details it was suppose to be hiding.

The title of the magazine was: Glacial Liaisons. It was one of the most popular publications of adult material on Ice.

Zera bowed her head and inwardly scolded herself for not hiding it well enough.

"Quite a choice of reading material for a young princess." Jade sternly pointed out.

Graveheart flicked the magazine open, keeping the articles within out of sight of Jade and Zera. He began reading with interest as his eyes widened.

"Though I have to admit, this is a good read." Graveheart complemented, flicking through several pages before tilting the magazine to one side. "Good snapshots too." he said, admiring the pin-up he was looking at. "Don't get this quality on Rock."

Rock publications tended to be straightforward and direct. No frills or fancy work to be found there. Just enough to serve it's purpose. The rest was left to the imagination.

Graveheart shut the magazine, not before marking the page he was reading, and placed it aside before looking to Zera and Jade.

"So, after much talk with Cryos, and since you have reached the age of consent, we have decided to... teach you something else." Jade revealed.

"Like what?" Zera asked, not raising her head up.

There was a pause as Jade revealed the 'surprise' to the ice princess.

"The subtle art of lovemaking." Jade revealed. "To take you in our bed."

Zera's head bolted up and her eyes were wide. Her antenna even sprang straight.

This revelation was beyond anything that she had imagined. She was almost speechless, her antenna standing up on end as she tried to speak coherently. Only a ragged string of broken letters and words escaped her mouth before she regained control over her voice.

"You mean... we're actually going to..." Zera asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. "I mean... This isn't a sick joke, right?"

Both rockoids shook their heads.

"We would not have talked to Cryos about it if it were." Graveheart confirmed. "He was... sincere about this."

Jade placed her hands on the princess's shoulders. She could feel Zera quivering slightly as she was trying to comprehend what was happening. Her brain was in a frenzy as conflicting messages bombarded her overloading synapses. Some was excitement and others were denial. It sounded too good to be true.

"And my father is... okay with this?" Zera asked. "What we're going to...?"

"He said that if he trusts anyone to do... this, he preferred if it was us." Jade confirmed before she gave a slight grin. "Consider this a 'technicality' of our combat training agreement."

Zera almost fainted backwards onto the bed by that confirmation with the rolling of her eyes and a loud sigh but Graveheart quickly caught her with one hand. Her father had actually gave his permission for Graveheart and her to fuck. Under Jade's tutelage of course.

"I must be dreaming." she breathed as Graveheart pushed her back up. "I..."

The sound of boot latches unlocking brought her out of her stupor. Zera looked to the source and she saw both rockoids next to her starting to removing their boots. It took here almost a full ten seconds before the pieces fell into place.

This was not a dream. This was reality. This was REALLY happening.

"So, are you ready?" Graveheart asked, tossing one boot aside before reaching for the second. "We have a whole night ahead of us." he reminded, tossing that one aside too.

That was all the confirmation the princess needed as Zera practically shot off the bed in a blur and starting reaching behind her back as she stopped a few paces away. This was her big chance and she was not to waste it as Graveheart and Jade got up and began to strip along with her.

Zera eagerly stripped herself of clothing as Jade and Graveheart stripped theirs, tossing the shed articles aside. Wearing only two items, plus her necklace, bracelets and anklets, she was bare and ready before Jade and Graveheart were down to their under garments. Being an ice-toid, her overall shape was lithe and streamline. Her carapace was a brilliant sheen of azure that glittered in the light. She was flat chested as was to be expected from icetoids though the carapace on her chest did vaguely form into the distinctive feminine curves or 'breasts' so to speak.

Nudity was not a big taboo among the Ice folk, evidenced by their style of dress, as Zera stood confidently in front of Jade and Graveheart. Both paused when they saw her, seeing her carapace glinting in the light before they resumed their own undressing.

"Eager, are we?" Jade asked as she slung her top aside.

"You have no idea." Zera said as Graveheart removed his pants.

Jade slipped off her bra and idly tossed it on the clothes pile as Graveheart removed his vest. Both rockoids had the same chiselled structure as all their kind, males were more broad and angular and the females were more lithe and rounded. The crystalline patterns continued over their chests and bodies, like war paint of some ancient tribe.

The rock woman's cleavage was very much as Zera had imagined. Very much a warrior's physique with large but firm breasts. And Graveheart was just about as handsome as Zera spent many a night fantasising. Especially his abs and his... package.

In regards, all the races of the cluster shared the same bipedal layout and general physiology, barring differences regarding their evolution on their respective worlds. And that meant...relations were entirely feasible. In fact, since the Beast Planet had been teleported to the far reaches of the universe, many had taken advantage of the peace to repopulate losses incurred in the war. And even... experimentation as it were.

It was the beginning of a new era in interspecies liaisons.

Zera posed for them, unfurling her secondary arms to cover her chest in a sultry manner. At the same time, she crossed one leg in front of the other. She was mimicking a pose in that magazine. A pin-up pose. Graveheart even flicked open the magazine and sure enough he found a pin-up exactly in the pose she was performing.

"You have been studying." he said, showing the relevant picture. "A dead ringer."

Indeed it was. Right down to the colour of her carapace. In fact, he was wondering whether they're may be a distant relation between them. This was the most popular source of adult material on Ice after all. So it may have some...  _royal_  content every now and again.

Graveheart, now down to his boxers, put the magazine aside and sat down on the bed as Jade, still in her panties, knelt before him. Jade motioned Zera to approach and the princess practically skipped over, skidding to her knees next to the rock queen. The height difference was now more evident.

This was the closest that Zera has ever been to this moment. Outside of her fantasies. And now she was going to go even further.

"Care to unveil your prize?" Jade asked, gesturing towards Graveheart's concealed package.

Actions spoke louder then words as Zera reached for the waistband and pulled down. Graveheart shifted and raised his legs as the princess whipped off his boxers. The garments quickly joined the pile of clothing and Zera's mouth widened in delight.

"You're as big as I dreamed!" she revealed.

"Wait until he's ready to go." Jade said, reaching a hand out.

Jade wrapped her fingers around Graveheart's semi-flaccid member and started to pump her hand up and down. Graveheart gave a delighted sigh as he felt her hands massage and rub against him. And with such experience already under her belt, nearly two decades worth, it did not take long for Graveheart to get into the mood.

Zera eyes widened as she saw Graveheart's manhood erect to full size in Jade's fingers in quick time. Evidently, he was bigger then she first thought.

Graveheart, for a denizen of Rock, was well endowed.

For a few moments, Zera just basked in Graveheart's presence. Or more accurately, his impressive manhood. Zera was beginning to have thoughts already as Jade began the 'special' lesson. Starting with the basics.

"First lesson: Foreplay." Jade began. "First, we must prepare our partners." she then began to move her hand and making a slow and steady pace. "And I'm certain you already know about this from your 'studies'?"

Graveheart then pointed a few pages in the magazine that looked like they had been thumbed through quite a few times. Zera had indeed been studying this section well. On them was an ice woman pleasuring her partner. She knelt between the ice man's legs as he sat on a bed, her head between his legs.

"I think she has." Graveheart pointed out, putting the magazine aside.

"Of course." Zera said with a coy smirk.

"Then, we go to the next step." Jade said, hold her deft hand at Graveheart's base.

Jade at that point lowered her head, tongue out and gave Graveheart a lick on the sensitive head. Graveheart gave a small satisfied grunt as he felt her tongue rub against him. Zera was watching intently, memorising everything that she was seeing.

The rock queen continued to lap at her consort's rock hard length for several minutes, showing the ice princess the various places with which to drive Graveheart towards the edge.

"He loves it when you do this." Jade said with a smirk. "Watch and learn."

And with that, Jade opened her mouth and slowly took Graveheart in. She closed her lips around him when she took in the head, forming suction that rippled around his length, provoking a pleasured grunt from her consort. She went down about half way, to the point where he reached the roof of her mouth before she began to raise up. Pursing her lips to provide a bit of suction, Jade sucked long and hard as she pulled to the head before releasing the seal and going back down.

Zera watched as Jade bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of graveheart in her mouth. She could see that the rock monarch had many years of practice. The way she moved her head, how she relaxed her throat and she was making Graveheart groan and pant with utter pleasure.

The ice princess began to lick her lips and her nether regions itched with anticipation as she watched graveheart moan as Jade continued to pleasure him. Jade eyed Zera, still bobbing her head, as she started to pant at the thought of having Graveheart in her mouth.

Envy was starting to bubble within her as she was getting impatient to wrap her hands and lips around his hard cock.

Jade pulled off of graveheart with an audible gasp before licking her lips. Zera shifted on her feet as she anticipated what Jade was going to say as she turned to her.

"Want to try?" Jade asked, shuffling out of the way.

Zera with a squell of overdue delight quickly stepped in to fill the gap, kneeling between Graveheart's legs. Jade knelt behind her, clasping the princess's shoulders. Her eyes were wide when she saw how large Graveheart was up close. She was wondering if he would even fit in her mouth. But she was going to to try anyway. Even if she was going to have a sore jaw in the morning.

"He's all yours." Jade whispered in her ear before letting go of her shoulders.

The princess was now holding the reins in a manner of speaking.

Zera licked her lips as she started to do something she fantasised for many a night. She reached out and wrapped a hand around his length, feeling his literally rock hard member throb in her palm. Graveheart felt her supple hands and the cool chill from her body as she slowly drew her hand up and down. After a dozen or so pumps, she then added her other hand, entwining her fingers before she resumed.

She giggled as she heard graveheart give off a pleasured grunt, starting to speed up as her confidence began to bubble higher. Now she was ready for the next step as she looked up at Graveheart before licking her lips suggestively.

Zera lowered her head down to the base of Graveheart's cock and slowly dragged her tongue from base to tip, keeping her eyes locked to his. The rock man's breath hitched as he felt her cold tongue touch his sensitive flesh. She ran her tongue over her lips and moaned seductively as she savoured the taste. She knew she had to have more.

The ice princess opened her mouth, pausing for a moment to savour Graveheart's anticipation and slowly took in his member. His girth was taking up her entire mouth, forming a tight seal from her stretched lips. She took the head in, swirling her tongue over every millimetre as she prepared for the next part. She began to bob her head, slowly taking in more of his length as she began to work on him. Every time she raised, she would take a quick breath before she dove down again.

Zera, for her first time, was not getting much of a rhythm going but she was making up for this by her enthusiasm.

Graveheart reached a hand down to gently stroke Zera's face. She looked up to him with a knowing flirtatious wink as she continued to bob her head as he gently brush his fingers across her cheek. She pulled up just until she was about to pop off before she pushed back down. She coughed around him when she went down a bit too far and he poked against the roof of her mouth.

But despite this discomfort, she was not going to let up. She came too far to let up now.

Jade shifted next to Zera as she continued to bob her head. Zera felt Jade clasp her head. She paused as she felt Jade adjust her position behind her, Graveheart still in her mouth as her eyes turned to jade. She blinked a few times in question of Jade's actions as she suckled on Graveheart loudly, like a baby on a bottle, and the rock woman chuckled.

"Here, move like this." Jade advised, reaching out and gently clasping her head and jaw.

Jade motioned Zera into a rhythm, slowly angling her head as she went lower. And she did, Zera was able to take in more of Graveheart's member then before. Zera hummed in delighted as she felt him move deeper in her mouth.

Jade let go when Zera got it and watched her as she slowly built up speed. And as she built up momentum, she was getting lower and lower. It wasn't long before she felt him prod the top of her throat. Almost immediately, her gag reflex was provoked but Zera, being almost as stubborn as her father, fought against through sheer will. And as she did, she felt Gravehreat slowly start to slip down her throat. And before she knew it, she bumped against Graveheart's crotch and his length all the way in her mouth. Albeit momentarily as she was force to pull off when the discomfort reached intolerable levels. But she was just as quick to keep going.

Jade was silently impressed by this feat.

Spurred on by this achievement, being able to deep-throat Graveheart first try, Zera continued on her course. Jade was silently impressed by the ice princess's determination, seeing her throat bulge with each pass and the saliva that was starting to seep from behind her lips. But she was noticing, by how her feet were beginning to clench and her throat constricting, that she was running out of air.

Zera did not want to stop but her body was telling her otherwise. Her lungs were shouting at her brain to stop sucking cock and start inhaling air. But Graveheart was so close. She wanted him to climax.

In the end, her body made the decision for her as her eyes started to roll up.

Zera pulled off before Graveheart could climax for a breather with a loud gasp. She coughed and panted as air got to her oxygen starved lungs and Jade gave a curt cough.

"You are over extending yourself." Jade scolded softly as Zera regained her breath.

Zera frowned at her as she wiped her drooling mouth. She then started to massage her neck, deciding that maybe trying to deepthroat this soon was a bad idea.

"Lets try it together." Jade suggested, shuffling up to her.

Graveheart sat back on his arms as he readied himself for a double helping of pleasure. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"By all means, ladies." he presented.

And with that, teacher and student began collaborative fellatio.

They both started to alternate between them. Jade would bob her head while Zera would run her tongue around the base. And after a few seconds, they would switch places so that Zera was having Graveheart in her mouth and Jade tending to him with her tongue. One time they both started licking, meeting at the tip where their tongues would intertwine with each other.

As the princess went down on Graveheart, Jade reached a hand between Zera's legs, drawing her fingers along her slit. Zera gasped around his meat as she felt Jade slowly rubbing her. Jade deftly ran her fingers up the princess's slit, her fingertips subtly slipping between the soft carapace between her legs to caress the sensitive flesh within.

Zera pulled off of Graveheart when she felt Jade pull her fingers out. The rock woman held her fingers up, glistening with the ice princess's juices for Zera to see.

"You're getting wet." she pointed out

Zera looked down between her legs and she saw a small glistening patch between her legs and slowly trickling down the insides of her thighs.

"I know." she admitted, reaching down for a feel. "Means this is working." she beamed as she felt wetness on her fingers.

For the Ice folk, this was a sign of arousal. When the groin plates part, that was a definite sign of sexual enticement.

Graveheart cleared his throat, getting Jade and Zera's attention.

"I was getting close." Graveheart reminded. "Don't leave me hanging."

Zera looked up at him, locking eyes with his as she smiled. She then reach out her wet hand and lathered his length with her cool juices. This provoked a strained response from the rock man.

"What do we say?" She playfully asked.

"Please?" he pleaded.

Zera giggled as she returned to his pleasure before she opened her mouth and went down on him once again. Tasting herself on him was adding an extra level of kinkiness to this already steamy night.

Zera rapidly bobbed her head as Jade knelt behind her, watching her efforts. The rock queen then looked up at Graveheart and gave him a knowing wink. Graveheart, holding it back, winked back at Jade. He looked down to Zera, who was completely oblivious to their silent communication, was now rapidly focusing on the head, running her tongue across every nook and cranny.

That was when he decided to let loose.

Graveheart gave a low grunt as he climaxed. Zera's eyes widened as she felt Graveheart's thick seed spurting into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and quickly filling her oral cavity up. She pulled off with a gasp as Graveheart continued to release onto the startled princess. White sticky strands collected on her face, streaking over her quickly clenched eyes and her tusks. A stray jet even managed to land on Jade's cheek and lips.

After a few moments releasing the tension in his groin, Graveheart came down from his climax and he saw the fruit of his labour. The sight of the ice princess with her face covered in his spunk. And Jade behind her also had some of his love juice on her face.

Jade chuckled as Zera opened her eyes and blinked, her face draped in white glistening streaks that contrasted with her azure carapace. It looked like she was momentarily lost from receiving her first facial. Her mouth was also slightly bulging as she had her first load in her mouth.

"Graveheart misses on occasion." Jade admitted, wiping her face with a finger. "Enjoyed yourself?"

Zera, as if to answer her, moved her tongue around in her mouth, feeling graveheart's seed swirl and churn around that oral appendage. The aroma hitting the roof of her mouth and the taste permeating her taste buds was intoxicating. Musky and with a soft mineral tang that she found addictive. She hummed in delight, eyes slowly closing as her antennae drooped in satisfaction.

"I take it she's liking it." Graveheart surmised.

Jade cupped Zera's chin and tilted her head up so that they were face to face. Zera opened her eyes and smiled up at her.

"Let me see." Jade asked.

Zera opened her mouth, showing Jade the load she had in her mouth. Her mouth was glazed white, glistening in the light as pearly strands coated her teeth. Jade smiled before she closed the distance between them.

Jade closed her lips around Zera's mouth. Zera's eyes went wide as she felt Jade's tongue delve in her mouth, twirling around hers and lapping up Graveheart's seed. Zera, catching on to what Jade was implying, did the same and soon they were both kissing each other as they shared graveheart's seed between them, the seed on their faces sticking between them.

To Graveheart, this was oddly arousing. To see two women sharing his gift between them. Every time their lips parted, he could see his seed snake between their coiled tongues and shining teeth.

After several minutes of 'sharing the goods', they both swallowed their shared load before they went about licking each other's faces clean. Zera sighed loudly as she felt it slide down her throat and into her belly. A hunger had finally been sated. For now.

"Mmm." she purred as she cradled her smooth abdomen. "Yummy."

"Time for the main attraction." Jade proclaimed standing up and reaching for the hem of the one article of clothing left on her person.

Jade divested herself of her panties, bending over as they left her feet, slinging them over her shoulder before climbing up on the bed. She crawled up to graveheart, him reaching to her shoulders as she sat on his waist. Jade was quick to close the distance and press her lips against his.

Zera climbed up as Graveheart laid back on the bed as Jade positioned herself over him, straddling his waist and standing on her knees. Zera sat next to her watching with intent as Jade grabbed graveheart's member.

"I have been needing this for a long time." she purred, rubbing her hand along his length.

"Take it easy, jade." Graveheart playfully pleaded.

Jade clenched her fingers around his length

"I take it easy on no one, graveheart." she stated before turning to Zera and giving her a knowing wink.

Jade promptly impaled herself on Graveheart's shaft, giving off a pleased sigh. Zera'a eyes went wide when saw that Jade had taken all of graveheart in one fell swoop. Graveheart smiled as he felt that familiar warmth that could only come from her. She then slowly rose up until she nearly pulled off before pushing down. Graveheart reached out and placed his hands on Jade's thighs, guiding her along his length.

The rock queen rocked up and down on her consort, grunting with pleasure as she felt him fill her up. Zera, watching with intent, sat back for a more comfortable reclining position as she spread her legs. She slid a hand down as her secondary arms unfurled and she rested on them. She had laid with her head by Jade's thigh and was giving Graveheart full and unobstructed view of her slit.

Visually, it was similar to Jades but was lacking obvious external features such as vulva and clitoris. Being icefolk, all those bits were internal rather then external. And since Zera was in an aroused state of mind, her slit was open slightly and going a darker shade of blue around the edges. She was giving Graveheart a small peek of her glistening love tunnel. A little teaser for the upcoming feature.

The ice princess smiled and gave him a dirty wink as she lowered a hand between her legs. She then drew a finger from bottom to top, repeating the gesture several times before she slowly slid a finger inside her. Zera started to push in and out, following jade's movements as she watched Graveheart's cock slide into jade.

The princess continued to masturbate in front of Graveheart as Jade continued to rock on his crotch.

Graveheart decided to bring her into the fold.

"Come up over here, Zera." Graveheart beckoned.

Zera ceased her self-gratification before she moved on all fours and crawled up to him. When she reached him, she lowered her head and kissed Graveheart square on the lips. She immediately pressed into him, heaving herself up on his chest and not breaking their kiss. She planted her feet at each side of his waist as she got comfortable on him. Graveheart held her waist as she continued to press on him.

Jade watched them as she continued to move on him. She saw how Zera was cradling Graveheart's head in her hands, motion him to follow her movements. And the mashing of the lips, coupled with her moans and pants, was growing as she was losing herself to her lust.

Looking down, she saw Zera's slit was starting to well up with her juices. She was getting more and more into the zone. And Jade decided to nudge her a bit further down the slope. She reached out a finger and drew it up the princess' slit. Zera gave out a surprise gasp between her and Graveheart's lips as she broke the kiss. She turned around to see Jade smirking and waving a glistening finger.

This distraction allowed Graveheart to bring the princess back under control. His control.

Graveheart picked Zera up by her waist spinning her around so that she was facing Jade before lowering her over his mouth. Zera gasped and her eyes widened as she felt his tongue probe at her needy slit. Graveheart's hands slid to her thighs, slowly spreading her legs open further and resting her astride his mouth. And his tongue started to perform.

Zera felt Graveheart's tongue lap at her sensitive flesh, drawing top to bottom and then bottom to top and all around. And when he pushed in far enough, an inch to be precise, he felt him rub at her sensitive clit. This made her scream out in mind-numbing pleasure.

Jade leant down to Zera, placing her hands on graveheart's chest as her eyes met Zera's, who was now biting her lip as the sensation of Graveheart's tongue inside her was driving her over the edge.

"Enjoying yourself." Jade asked as she continued to ride Graveheart.

The princess looked up at her and her eyes were wide with pleasure and her mouth was open as she panted with each ravishing lick of the tongue.

"This is... wonderful!" Zera answered, cooing loudly as she felt his tongue brush against her. "I'm... I..."

"Don't give in just yet."Jade urged. "Remember your training."

Zera followed Jade's advice, controlling her breathing as she would if she was about to strike with her stave or fire her blaster. Graveheart continued his assault on her senses as she renewed her mental defences.

This continued on for nearly ten minutes. Jade rocking her hips on Graveheart's waist, feeling him writhe within her. Zera being eaten out by his mouth, his tongue driving her over edge as her moans and panting told. She had now spun round so that she could see him. Watching that talented mouth ravish her and his sapphire eyes looking up at her. She smiled at him, tilting her head in affection as he winked to her.

But, as life always taught, all good things must come to an end

Zera, feeling her body tense up as she bowed over, gave out a loud ecstatic cry of orgasmic pleasure as she came, stretching right back and throwing her head to the heavens. And giving jade a good view of her 'O' face. Graveheart's eyes shut as he felt a torrent of cool fluid gush out of Zera. It filled his mouth with an icy cool tang. Crisp and utterly delectable, it was reason for him enough to drink it down. Every last drop with notably audible gulps

Giving off one long satisfied moan, Zera slumped over Graveheart's face as she came down from her climax, panting as the nanonites on her carapace flickered in a manner mimicking perspiration. Jade reached over and pulled Zera over to her, resting her head between her breasts. Graveheart sat up, catching his breath as his mouth glistening with her sweet nectar. Zera was sandwiched between them and she couldn't resist turning to bury her head in Graveheart's chest.

Zera reached around Graveheart's back, bringing him closer to her and feeling every muscle under his stony skin. Her cool breath tickled his skin as did her drooping antenna.

Jade reached a hand down between Zera's legs and felt her moist slit. The princess's breath hitched as she felt the rock queen's fingers probe in her. Jade continued to slowly massage her for a few moments, reaching right inside her before pulling her fingers out. She then rubbed her fingers, massaging her internal walls to determine whether Zera was ready for the next step.

Zera's moaned between her teeth as she felt Jade move within her and the rock woman smiled after a few seconds of examination.

"I think it is time for your treat." Jade decided.

Zera's antenna immediately perked up at those words and Jade let off a soft chuckle as she slowly withdrew her fingers. Zera looked up at her as the rock women licked her fingers clean of her juices.

"I knew that would get you going." she confirmed before looking to Graveheart. "Shall we?"

"By all means." Graveheart said.

Zera's answer was a happy chirp of delight.

Jade pulled off of graveheart, his length sliding out as she stood on her feet. She watched as Graveheart tenderly carried Zera to the head of the bed, the princess giggling as she imagined what was about to transpire. Graveheart sat down against the bed rest with Zera on top, straddling his waist. The princess looked behind her to see his length protruding from between her thigh and tail. Feeling his erect member on her, close to her slit, was

"Ready, Zera?" he asked her.

Zera looked back to Graveheart wrapped her arms around him and brought herself closer to him.

"I was ready the moment it opened my plates." she told him.

Zera kissed Graveheart on the lips again. She sighed into the kiss as she felt his hands cup her chest. He then began to gyrate his hand, much as he would if he was fondling Jade. While Zera did not have breasts in a sense, the sensation of him massaging her carapace in this manner was still bringing much pleasure to her.

Breaking the kiss, with Zera trying to follow him, Graveheart hefted Zera up before laying her on her back towards Jade. Jade scooted over to support Zera as the princess laid out on the sheets. Graveheart knelt before her as he took in the sight.

Zera was an erotic sight to behold. Arms curled by her head legs spread apart and her slit open and glistening with burning desire. A stunning example of ice beauty. And also a pin-up worthy to be snapped.

Zera laid her head on jade's lap as graveheart positioned himself, kneeling and placing her legs around his waist. Zera kept her eyes glued to gravehearts member as he aligned himself, placing the tip against her slit. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation.

He paused at this crucial moment, looking down to Zera.

"Zera are you sure this is what you want?" he asked

Zera looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with earnest desire.

"I want this." she urged. "Please."

Graveheart leaned down, his length bobbing up and rubbing over her sensitive slit, and planted a kiss on Zera's forehead as she sighed. He then rose and re-aligned himself as Zera prepared herself. With a nod from her, he then began to gently push.

Zera, despite wanting this for so long, shut her eyes out of instinct as she felt Graveheart slowly enter her. Graveheart was playing it safe, pulling back every moment or so to allow Zera to acclimatise to his size. Zera reached up for Jade, hands outstretched. Jade took her hands in hers and Zera gently began to clench her eyes and hands as the head fully penetrated. The princess opened her eyes at the new filling sensation, her sensitive inner walls being massaged by his member and she looked down to see him push further into her.

She was really doing it. She was making love. With Graveheart.

"Zera?" he asked. "You holding up?"

Zera had now taken half of graveheart's member and he was hesitant to push in any further. Zera looked up to Graveheart, her face flushed but smiling as she took a breath. Her fantasy had now come to pass.

"I'm fine." Zera assured breathlessly, reaching up to caress his check with one hand. "Just... go slow... for now."

And with that, Graveheart began.

Zera moaned and panted as she felt Graveheart slowly move within her. Slowly pulling outwards before pushing back in. Jade reassuringly stroked her face as Graveheart continued to pump in and out. Zera held onto her with all her arms, her eyes glued to Graveheart's shaft as he moved inside her.

Feeling him push and pull against her inner walls and clenching them around him was filling her with an overdue and longed for feeling of accomplishment. All of her efforts and hard work had led to this moment.

Jade slipped out from beneath Zera, cradling her head as she laid the princess onto the sheets. Now it was time for her to take the reins. Graveheart stayed on his knees as Zera was laid in front of him. Still in her, he allowed the princess to get a breather before they continued. Her chest heaved as she took in several breaths before draping her arms over her head in a sensual display.

Jade flicked open the magazine when she saw this deliberate spectacle. And sure enough, it was another pin-up pose. One taken mid-coitus with the female laying on the bed, face flushed deep blue and tongue out. And she was certain, from the perspective of the photo, that the photographer was the one doing the screwing.

She placed the magazine aside as Zera reached up her arms towards graveheart. She was ready for the next stage.

"Make love to me." Zera commanded.

"Yes, my lady." Graveheart complied.

With that, Graveheart leaned down, arms either side of Zera's head as he came face to face with her. Zera wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. First their foreheads touched as Graveheart began to move inside her. Then as the pace began to quicken, Zera moved her head and caught his lips in hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist for support and Graveheart snaked a hand down to cup her thigh while the other gently cupped her head. The princess moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands caress her insectoid tail.

Jade watched as Zera indulged in her fantasy made real and saw Graveheart complying with her every whim. She watched as their lips squashed together and their tongues snaking against the other's as he continued to gently thrust into her. It was reminding her of their first time together all those years ago. In that cave that inadvertently led to th Battle Moons' control core.

But eventually, the need for air made itself present and Graveheart and Zera broke their kiss. Graveheart then began to nuzzle her neck. She purred loudly as she felt his lips and tongue press and lap against her carapace. She moved her mouth to his cheek and started to lick and nibble. Then she whispered something in his ear.

Graveheart at that moment wrapped his arms under Zera and pulled her up. The princess wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned in place before placing her in the middle of the bed. Right in front of Jade. Zera looked up at her with a smile as Graveheart pulled almost out of her and grasped her ankles.

It would appear that Zera had a change of position in mind. Something a little more spicy then the traditional missionary set up.

Zera pulled her legs up as Graveheart pushed into her, holding them in place as Jade reached over and took hold of her ankles. Graveheart leaned down into position and Jade released Zera's legs against his shoulders. In this position, Zera was able to take in a bit more of Graveheart. Not as much as she was gagging for, but it was a start as he continued to drive into her

"Oh!" Zera gasped, a smile peeling on her face that widened with every thrust. "Oh! Yes!"

She reached up and caressed Gravheart's chest between her legs, feeling his rock hard muscles as he continued to push into her. She arced her back, her secondary arms stretching out to clasp the sheets round her tightly.

She was going to reach that point. The point of where euphoria will tip her over the edge into a full fledged orgasm. But she would not reach that point just yet.

Graveheart suddenly pulled out of Zera, much to her disappointment. She was just about climax and instead of an eruption of euphoria she was left with a gaping void between her legs that slowly closed. Graveheart sat on his knees as Zera looked up at him. And she was annoyed by this sudden stop to her rutting.

"What?" she breathed sitting up and propping her self on her secondary arms. "Why did you stop? I was about to come!"

Jade sat down next to Zera, looking down on the princess' panting and flushed face.

"Do you want this to end so soon?" Jade asked. "Graveheart can go for hours but can you?"

Zera lowered her head when she realised that Jade was right. This sortie had only just begun and they had the whole night ahead of them. Jade reached over and cupped her chin, bringing her head back to eye level.

"Lets try something else." jade said as Graveheart shifted to the head of the bed. "Besides, I think he would enjoy a show while he has a breather."

"What do you mean?" Zera asked

Jade pulled her up before leading her to the foot of the bed as Graveheart made himself comfortable. She then held her close as they sat on their knees.

"Oh... I think it'll be clear in a moment." Jade assured.

Jade then took Zera's hand in hers, rubbing her palm with her thumb and smiling. Zera then watched as Jade placed her hand on her breast. Zera's eyes widened as Jade began to move her hand in a circular fashion, tracing her finger around the nipple.

"Oh?" Zera said before it clicked in her mind. "Oh! I see."

She had read a little article about this kind of thing in the magazine. Liaisons between two women that most men would find very interesting to watch. Something that carried over to all the races of the Cluster.

Jade leaned down to her, placing her own hand on Zera's chest. Cupping one of her carapace mounds, she began to slowly caress the princess. Zera's breath hitched as she felt her strong hands massage her carapace. Despite not being composed in the same way as Jade's own bosom, a similar sensation was still getting through to Zera's senses.

"He enjoys this." she whispered in her ear. "Just the other night, me and Tekla put on a show for him."

"You and Tekla..? Zera started before Jade placed a finger on her lips.

Jade then brought her finger to her own lips and Zera got the message. It would seem that Jade was more open to sharing her consort then she had earlier assumed. And after the fact that Jade did 'betray' them with the fiasco of their defence systems. While Zera was initially angered by such an act, her father did help in explaining the necessity of it.

Though, thinking about it, she did reckon that their was some chemistry going on between Tekla and Graveheart from the times she saw them together. Zera had to wonder how many 'outings' that they had together.

"Shh." Jade shushed, holding onto Zera's shoulders. "Lets just go with the flow. And see where it takes us."

And with that, after getting comfy at the head of the bed, Graveheart was now getting a show.

It began as the two women held each other in their arms. Rubbing their hands down the other's body. Caressing the small of the back to the tops of the thighs. Up arms and waists.

Then when that level of intimacy was achieved, fingers started to snake between legs and lips closed for a kiss. Muffled moans came from both woman as they made out with each other.

Jade laid on her back and Zera crawled to her as she lifted a leg up. Zera crawled closer, looking up at Jade as the rock woman gave her a knowing smile. Looking down, Zera had a good view of Jade's slit.

With that, Zera lowered her head, her secondary arms unfurling to hold Jade's legs open and her primary arms holding her inner thighs. Looking back up to jade, she leaned closer to the rock queen's womanhood.

Zera opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as she closed in with Jade's 'weak point'. Not taking her eyes off Jade's, Zera gave her clit a quick lap of the tongue. Jade's breath hitched as she felt Zera's cold tongue touch her warm nub, sending ripple of pleasure up her spine. She let out a short hitching sigh that let Zera know that she was going in the right direction.

And as Jade had taught: Once you see an opening, go for it.

And Zera followed that to the letter in this case.

Jade moaned as she felt Zera's cold tongue rapidly lap against her folds. She reached down to cradle Zera's head in her hands, keeping the princess' head in contact with her sensitive regions. Zera narrowed her eyes mischievously as she quickened the pace, causing Jade's moans to quicken too.

Then Zera went once step further and latched her entire mouth onto Jade's pussy, fully engulfing her and then driving her tongue deep into her folds. Jead's eyes shot open as she let out a long and throaty moan as she collapsed onto the bed. Zera now had her within her grasp as she continued her offensive. Jade started to arch her back as she continued to moan, reaching for her breasts and massaging them to add more spice to this tryst.

It was working as Graveheart reached to his his neglected member and was beginning to jerk himself off at the sight of his lover being reduced to a quivering mass at Zera's hand. Or, more accurately, her tongue.

But then Zera had to pull off to get a breath. Again, she was overextending herself. But Jade did not care about that mistake. Rather she sat back up and looked down to Zera who looked up at her with a glistening mouth.

"Zera, 69 move." Jade ordered.

Zera smirked as she climbed on top of Jade before the rock woman pulled her rear closer. Once in position, they snapped right to it with practiced precision, burying their heads into each other's unmentionables. Jade lapped at Zera's moistened slit as Zera lapped at hers. Moans of delight and euphoria filled the air as tongues met sensitive flesh.

This continued on until Zera began to relent as Jade started to regain control. Her feet clenched around Jade's head as she struggled to regain control, lifting her head from Jade's crotch, her eyes clenched shut in a state of reluctant delight. But when it seemed that she was going to lose, Jade ceased in her efforts.

Moving Zera, she got them in position for what was called 'Tribadism'. One of the common methods of which two females could enjoy one another.

Then the main show began as they sat before each other with their legs spread apart. Then they both shuffled closer, entwining their legs around each others' backs and pressing their needy slits against each the other. Both women gave off a low moan of delight as they both started to gyrate their hips against the other. The friction between rock and ice was sending sharp jolts up their bodies and leaving a lingering tang at the edges of their senses.

Zera leaned right back onto her stretched out secondary arms as one hand cupped her chest and the other reached down to rub herself. Jade did the same and, to admit it, they were putting on quite the show. The sounds of their moans and pants were filling up the bedroom as they ground their hips together.

But there was a slight problem as Jade tilted her head towards their spectator.

Graveheart was reading the magazine again, visually intent on some article within. And at the same time, he was busy rubbing himself harder.

Jade stopped what she was doing in annoyance and Zera comically continued as she was lost in her lust. However after a few seconds of giving and no receiving, she realised that Jade was not obliging her and she stopped. Pulling her head from from Jade's crotch, she frowned as she saw Graveheart was not paying attention.

"Graveheart, are you even paying attention?" Jade asked as Zera paused with her gyrations.

Graveheart paused in his activity and lowered the magazine. Despite acknowledging the presence of the two, he was fixated with something else entirely. Zera in the meantime pulled away from Jade and sat towards Graveheart.

"I found something interesting." Graveheart said, not taking his eyes off the page he was reading. "Relating to what you two are doing."

"And that would be?" Jade asked

Graveheart turned the magazine around and showed them.

"See for yourself." he said, tapping the page with his finger,

It was a series of pictures involving two ice women, both naked and in a close embrace, laying on a massive bed. They were arranged into a 69 position at the end of the bed, where there was an ice man erect and ready for them. The first picture showed the woman on the bottom whose head was hanging over the bed opening her mouth for him, his member close to her mouth. The second picture showed the ice woman sucking on him while the other female was eating her out. The third showed the woman on top being fucked by the man while the woman on the bottom was licking his glistening shaft.

After a quick conferring between the two women on undertaking these particular arrangement, Zera nodded enthusiastically. She was always keen to try something new.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Graveheart propped Jade's legs on his shoulders. Zera sat up on jade's midriff as she kept her eyes glued on graveheart's member, glistening with both her and Jade's juices, that was nestled between Jade's thighs. The rock man slowly began to thrust between the rock woman's thigh, rubbing up against her clit and provoking a pleasured moan from his lover.

After several moments of teasing, Graveheart aimed lower and pushed in with one swift movement of his hips. Jade let out a long moan as Zera laid down on her, keeping a close view of Gravehearts buried member.

Zera licked her lips as she watched Graveheart pump into Jade from her close-up position, seeing every inch of him slid within her. After a dozen or so thrusts, Graveheart pulled out and held his cock towards Zera. Zera giggled when she quickly realised what she was meant to do. Licking her lips suggestively, she reached out and cupped Graveheart in one hand before planting a kiss on the tip. Then, she slid his length into her mouth, taking just over half and bobbing her head as she slowly reached around his waist before clenching on his buttock. Graveheart grunted in satisfaction as the princess pleasured him, feeling her tongue wrap around the sensitive head as he pulled and her throat clench around him as he pushed.

Every now and again, Zera would let off a soft moan, muffled by graveheart's length, as Jade would either run her tongue or slide a finger into her. The vibrations of her moan rippled up Graveheart's length and he groaned as he felt himself slide into a new level of pleasure.

Zera looked up at Graveheart as she continued to suckle on him. Her eyes half closed in a lust driven haze and her antennae were drooping. Every now and then, her tongue would protrude from between his cock and her lips. Graveheart reached down and gently cupped her chin with one hand. Rubbing his thumb along her cheek, she smiled up at him.

Oh, how she loved him.

After a few minutes of oral stimulation, Zera pulled off with a satisfied gasp, licking her lips before she aimed Graveheart back towards Jade.

But Graveheart had another idea as he pushed into Jade. One that was signalled with but a wink from Jade.

Graveheart pulled a surprised Zera up in his arms, spinning her around so that she lined up face to face with Jade. Placing her down, Jade crossed her legs around the princess' waist, pinning Zera against her. When she did, Graveheart pulled out of Jade and pushed into Zera. Zera crooned in delight as she felt him fill her up again.

Though she was inwardly disappointed that he only went halfway again. She wanted him to go all the way.

Jade held Zera close to her, the princess's head between her breasts as Graveheart started to mvoe within her. Zera felt the mounds pressing against her cheeks. Despite coming from a race composed of sentient stone, they were firm and yet, contrary to their appearance, so soft. Since Ice women don't have breasts as such, this was a new and intriguing concept for the ice princess to explore.

When Zera raised her head and gave one mound an investigative lick, Jade gave off a light sigh of delight. She then took it one step further as, with a mischievous smirk, latched her entire mouth onto Jade's nipple. Jade's eyes widened as she felt Zera's sharp teeth lightly graze her skin. Zera looked up at her with a sultry wink before she began to simulate an infant being breastfed by the mother. Or rather an interpretation as the Ice folk were incapable of breastfeeding due to being ovoviviparous.

Zera began to suckle Jade's breast while fondling the other. Jade hummed in pleasure as she felt the ice princess's cool tongue flick over the hard nub.

Lifting up the princess's head, Jade brought her close before their lips connected with a kiss. The sounds of muffled moans of delight came from both teacher and student. Zera continued to move her hands in a circular fashion as she battled tongues with Jade.

Graveheart pulled out of Zera before aiming in between them, pushing up against their slits and rubbing the sensitive flesh of both. Both broke their kiss with a moan as they felt his hard cock rub against them. He continued in this manner for nearly a minute be he resumed alternating between.

Jade let out a long moan, shushed by Zera's lips and tongue, as she climaxed. Gravheart held them close as he released into Jade. The rock queen felt her consort's warm seed fill her up, filling each wave hit her insides like a warm tide. Zera ceased her kissing to see Jade's face in the midst of her orgasm

Graveheart slowly pulled out of Jade, his length popping out of her slit as he laid beside her. Zera looked down and she smirked when she saw white fluid slowly seeped from Jade's womanhood.

"Oh I needed that." Jade moaned, rubbing her belly.

She then looked down to see Zera getting closer to her used slit, licking her lips. She was no doubt thinking about having Graveheart come in her and fill her up with his spunk. And Jade was going to oblige her as she spread her legs and beckoned her closer. Zera looked up at her and with a smile began to eat out Jade's cream filled pussy.

Very kinky stuff.

After she had cleaned out Jade, and licking her lips in satisfaction, Zera resumed her attention to Graveheart. Jade in the meanwhile was taking this moment to regain her breath.

"Your turn." she said, shuffling away a few inches and laying back against the pillows. "Put on a good show for me."

The princess smiled as she locked eyes to Graveheart and crawled up to him.

Zera knelt on top of Graveheart, seductively crawling up his chest and planting kisses on his pectorals. She then started to lick at his neck as she straddled his chest and began gyrating her hips. Looking behind her, she propped her legs up on his waist with her feet resting at the base of his member. She purred lowly as she continued to grind her hips on his abs, her breath catching as she passed over every chiselled ridge.

Jade sat back, idly stroking herself as Zera turned over on her back. Graveheart held her waist as she rested her legs on his, planting her feet onto his thighs. Looking up, Zera fixed him with a sultry smile.

"I read a little trick in that magazine." she purred before placing a kiss on his neck.

"And what trick is that?" graveheart asked.

Zera at that moment ran her feet up his shaft, provoking a surprised grunt from the rock man as she pulled his head down and caught his lips in another kiss. She continued to rub her feet on him as their lips squashed and their tongues wrestled once more. The sounds she was provoking from him was confirmation that he was enjoying this method of pleasure.

She then slowly pushed off him before sitting back between his legs. Zera then reclined back resting on her secondary arms as she stretched a leg out and gently planting her foot on Graveheart's member. She then smirked seductively as she began to rub her foot up and down. The sounds she was getting, a bemused but enthusiastic groan, gave her the impetus to add her other foot. Using the hook-like spurs on her feet, she hooked Graveheart in as she rubbed against him.

Jade smiled as her student was doing well in pleasuring her crush. She had no idea that graveheart would respond so well to this treatment. She would have to try it out one day as she looked to her own feet.

Zera giggled as she felt Graveheart throb on her soles. The ice folk were adapted to travelling on glaciers and snowfields and as such they had a series of gripping pads on their soles designed to get a grip on slick or frozen surfaces. And it was having a similar effect on the rock man.

And with that in mind, one could only imagine what sensations Graveheart was feeling as Zera continued her onslaught. He groaned in disappointment when Zera suddenly stopped.

She came down to Gravehearts member, which she gently but possessively clasped. Pumping her hands, she brought the tip to her mouth. Planting a kiss, she flicked her tongue over the sensitive head. She continued to pump her hands, listening to Graveheart's groans of pleasure as she lapped with her tongue.

She paused for a moment before she shuffled up slightly and placed his member on her chest between her two carapace mounds. She then cupped her 'breasts' and then began to titfuck him, sliding her chest up and down.

While she could not actually wrap her 'cleavage' around him, she could still get a similar sensation from him. Feeling his warm length against her carapace filled her with want. The want of getting him inside her again. But, that would come later after she got her 'reward'.

Graveheart felt the coolness of her chest press against him and it felt great against his hot member. More so when Zera lowered her head and stuck out her tongue. Holding it out, she drooled over his sensitive flesh for a moment, lathering his hot length with her chilled and glittering saliva before she started to rapidly flick her tongue over the head.

Zera snaked her mouth lower and took in Graveheart, his length slipping through her lips. With increasing precision, she bobbed her head as she swirled her tongue around him with each cycle of oral stimulation.

She was improving rapidly. And it was showing as Graveheart was starting to succumb to her ministrations more quickly then before. Jade noticed this with a raised brow as she watched his defences crumble.

"Zera..." Graveheart panted.

Zera pulled off, keeping Graveheart's member close to her mouth. She continued to move her hand for a few moments before she let him rest against her face. His length was resting between her large eyes.

"Its okay." she huskily whispered. "Cum in my mouth. As much as you like."

She then tilted her head, allowing his length slide off her face before she caught him with a tusk and, with a slight turning of her head, took him in her mouth once more.

And that was all it took for Graveheart to lose what restraint he had left with a long and resigned groan.

Zera moaned in satisfaction as she felt Graveheart's seed spurt down her throat, gulping it down loudly. She pulled off with a loud gasp, a trickle spilling from her mouth as she breathed deeply, sighing contently as she felt his warm seed slide down her throat and into her stomach. Licking her lips of his delectable offerings and cleaning him up, she smiled at him as she sea his flushed face smiling back.

"You are improving rapidly." Jade congratulated.

"I must be a natural." Zera beamed. "Am I, Graveheart?"

"Definitely." he confirmed.

He then looked down at his still erect cock and came with an obvious conclusion as he clasped his manhood..

"I think I got one more left in me." Graveheart said, rubbing himself

"What do you say, Princess?" Jade asked. "Want to finish him off?"

Zera didn't need to answer that obvious question as she crawled up to Graveheart. Straddling him, she reached under her and grasped his member. Aiming him towards her needy slit, she slowly lowered herself down until the tip just rested on her open plates. She then looked up to him with a wicked glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"And this time, I'm going all the way." Zera said.

Zera lowered herself down onto Graveheart's shaft, the head slipping through with ease. She gyrated her hips as she drove herself further down, biting her lower lip as she felt that delicious feeling of getting full. Every rotation of the hips drove him deeper and deeper in her.

Jade sat up when she saw that she went past the halfway point. Graveheart

Zera finally hilted Graveheart with one final push, suddenly connecting to his groin with a notable slap, giving off a strained yelp between clenched teeth. Graveheart swore he almost saw stars when Zera's hips connected to his. Jade held a hand over her mouth as Zera bowed over onto Graveheart's chest. Graveheart gently clasped Zera's shoulders and raised her up and his eyes widened in shock.

Zera had tears welling in her eyes and she whimpered in hitched intervals. Her hands were tightly clenched on Graveheart's chest. Looking down, Graveheart could see a bulge in Zera's carapace on her lower abdomen. She had taken him all the way inside her and it looked like her body was stretching to accommodate him.

"Zera?!" Graveheart blurted, holding her close.

Zera sniffed as she blinked tears from her eyes. She held Graveheart close to her as cold tears trickled down his back. Gravehear looked to Jade for what to do. In truth, they did not plan for this kind of eventuality.

"Zera, I couldn't take Graveheart all the way first time." Jade said.

Zera smiled as she wiped her eyes. She then sat up straight, wincing slightly as she felt Graveheart move with her. She was fully plugged.

"I'm... fine." she assured, patting her groin. "Nothing I... can't handle."

Graveheart was not convinced. She had gone too far and now she was hurt. Cryos was going to flip his lid when he found out this. Even Jade knew that.

Graveheart was about to carefully pull her off, but as he tried to Zera planted both her feet on his chest and pushed him back down with surprising force. Jade was taken back by this sudden change in character from Zera. Resting back, Zera stretched back all four arms bracing on his legs and she spread hers, one leg on either side of his waist and giving Graveheat full view of the show.

It was a tight fit but she had indeed taken all of him in. Zera looked at him with stubborn and lusting desire as she leaned right over him, eye to eye. She held onto his face, running a ringer down his nose and to his lips.

"You are... not going... anywhere... until I... come." she breathed.

With a wicked glint in her eyes, she leaned back and began to ride him.

Zera slowly rose up, nearly pulling off of Graveheart before she slowly pushed down. Gradually, she was building up rhythm and she started to pant with each sitting. The piercing pain was being replaced by that delicious pleasure. She bit her lower lip as she could feel herself adjust around him. Adapting to provoke as much pleasure to her synapses as possible.

"So good." she moaned. "So thick."

Jade was surprised by this show of resilience and pure stubborn determination that the ice princess was showing. Qualities that any warrior princess should own. It reminded her of her youth and the times that she and Graveheart would 'fool around'.

Zera by now practically bounced up and down on Graveheart. Jade sat next to Gravehearts head as she watched her student ride her consort.

"She's a quick learner when it matters." Jade said. "And tougher then I gave you credit for."

"I learned from the best." Zera quipped as she continued to ride Graveheart, pausing when she almost completely pulled off. "The very best." she added before slamming herself back down and stifling another yelp.

Despite having literally rode out the worst of the pain, she was still very tender as it seemed. But that did not stop her from continuing her pace. From keeping those pleasure receptors in her brain was getting that delicious pleasure.

Graveheart looked up at Jade and she nodded.

"All fun and games now." Jade complimented. "But, why am I being left out?"

Graveheart rolled in eyes in thought as he contemplated that conundrum.

"I was asking myself the same question." he admitted, before reaching to her waist. "Come here!"

Jade swiftly straddled his head and he grabbed her thighs as she lowered over his mouth. And with perfect timing, Graveheart's tongue was already ravishing her. The rock queen purred as she felt him delve deep within her, lapping at her inner vaginal walls.

Now it was a reverse of the beginning act of the sensual play. This time Zera was the one doing the riding.

Zera leaned forward, secondary arms retracting as she closed in with Jade. Exploiting the rock queen's moment of distraction, she cupped her breasts before reaching down to suckle on them. Jade moaned loudly as she felt the princess' tongue lap at her nipples.

"I'm close." Graveheart said, muffled as he was by Jade's crotch.

That caused a thought to resurface in Jade's mind. That of an incredibly delicate end result involved in the lovemaking of a man and a woman.

"Zera." Jade said. "Get off now."

the princess however was still banging on Graveheart's hips utterly oblivious to Jade's orders.

"I want to feel it!" Zera half screamed as she quickened her tempo. "I want to feel it in me!"

Then she felt Jades' hands on her shoulders, snapping her out of her lust driven haze.

"Zera." Jade sternly called. "Are you on protection?"

Zera paused in her motions when she realised that truth. Considering that this whole sojourn was wholly a surprise and she had no way of anticipating the events to follow, she could not fall into a... situation such as that. Not on her first time of all times.

But it did not take her long to resume her riding of Graveheart when she decided on the second but messy option.

"If I can't have it in me, yet." she said, pulling her head back. "I'll have it on me!" she declared as she increased.

"Getting close here!" Graveheart reminded from below Jade.

Jade threw caution to the wind as she made up her mind.

Zera was pulled off of Graveheart as Jade pulled her close before laying on the bed and placing Zera on top of her. Graveheart, face glistening with Jade's juices, then knelt over them, grabbing his member and rapidly stroking himself. Jade reach down to Zera's slit, slipping a finger inside and began rubbing intensely within. Zera moaned as she felt Jade bring her back up to her climax, pulling her legs in to her chest as she felt the tension coiling up like a spring.

"Open wide." Graveheart panted as his tempo increased.

Zera opened her mouth as wide as she could. Jade at that point reached right into her G-spot with a well placed twist of her figner and Zera let out a series of strained and pants and gasps. Jade felt coolness wash over her fingers as the princess' will was crumbling like a snowdrift on the tundras of Ice.

Graveheart gave out a loud groan as he reached his peak, Zera reaching her limit too with a shrill cry of orgasmic pleasure. And as the white rain sprayed out, both women shut their eyes and stuck their tongues out to catch as much as they can. The first jet arced and draped on Zera's neck and open mouth. The second stretched over her chest and jade's neck and the rest randomly landed wherever Graveheart aimed.

Zera hummed in delight as she felt his seed cover her body in a sticky rain. That wonderful sticky sensation that cling to her carapace before slowly trickling down an inch or two. Jade opened her eyes to watch Zera getting her first full body facial even as she was getting streaks on herself too. One ropey strand draped right over one eye which she shut quickly.

Graveheart still had some left in him as he aimed towards Zera's mouth which was eager to catch the last offerings. She eagerly caught stuck her tongue out to catch the final strands as they gathered messily on her lips and her tusks,dangling like sticky webs.

After what felt like a lifetime, Graveheart was finally spent. After shaking out the last few drops, he collapsed onto his knees before laying down next to them. But his work was done and he saw the results.

Zera laid there for a few moments, soaking in the afterglow eyes shut and mouth full, covered from head to waist in white glistening trails that contrasted with her azure carapace. Like a frost tiger. She let out a long gargling sigh as Graveheart's spunk bubbled in her mouth before she closed her mouth and gulped loudly. Sighing loudly, she opened her eyes and took in her spunk covered body. Despite how utterly degrading this was to the daughter of a monarch, it was feeling so good on her carapace.

Jade sat herself up, pulling Zera along with her until she was sitting between her legs. The princess breathed heavily as fatigue slowly caught up with her.

"How do you feel?" Jade asked. "I think you have done exceedingly well for your first time."

Zera turned to Jade, an ecstatic but extremely knackered smile on her cum covered face.

"This is the best day of my life!" she declared.

And hopefully not the last, she desperately hoped.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Graveheart said, rubbing his eyes. "It was tiring to say the least."

Zera looked down to her thoroughly fucked out and, much to her annoyance, sore slit. She saw how stretched her carapace folds were and the flushed vaginal walls within. The fact that it was not closing afterwards showed just how much strain she was putting her body through. Especially for her first time.

Perhaps that was her training kicking in. Pushing herself beyond her limits.

When Zera moved her legs slightly, she felt her internal muscles protesting against the actions.

"I don't think I'll be walking any time soon." She said, gently touching herself and wincing.

Graveheart sat up and saw the damage for himself. He rubbed his neck nervously as unpleasant thoughts began to creep into his mind. Thoughts of Cryos' reaction to the state of his daughter by his hands. He was already apprehensive about the whole arrangement and now this had happened. Zera could sense his thoughts and she reached out a hand to clasp his.

"It was worth it." she said with a smile. "It was worth every second of it."

She then shuffled closer to him, pressing herself close to him.

"I'm proud." she decalred looking up at him.

"Come on, let's wash." Jade said, carefully getting up from the bed and walking to the en suite bathroom. "Don't want to get the sheets all sticky." she reminded, wiping her cheek.

Zera was about to sit up to follow her when she felt strong arms snake under her, pulling her up into the air. Looking up at the source, she smiled as Graveheart carried her close to his chest as he brought her to the shower. She sighed as she was carried into heaven by him. Albeit a sticky heaven as his spunk clung to her and stuck to him. But he was showing no signs of noticing it. Jade was already inside the shower unit, turning the knobs and refreshing water began to pour out. Graveheart stepped through, holding Zera close to him before shutting the door behind them.

In the shower, all three of them began to clean themselves of their night's efforts as Zera sat down at the bottom of the shower. The water was running at a temperature that was tolerable for both races. Jade knelt behind Zera, running her hands through the princess' hair to get the spunk out from the strands. Knelt in front of her, Graveheart tenderly scrubbing her cum streaked face with a sponge. Zera had her eyes shut as she let the two rockoids clean her up.

It almost devolved into another session right there when Zera began to wash Graveheart and was almost getting him hard again. In fact, she was giving him a tongue bath in that certain region. Fortunately, Jade was there to prevent another round from erupting as she gently pulled Zera back. The princess merely licked her lips suggestively at Graveheart before she resumed washing him.

After the shower and all three of them were clean, out of the shower they went and they started drying themselves off. By the time they left the bathroom, clean and refreshed and rubbing towels, they saw that they had spent quite a night. Nearly two hours.

Quite impressive for Zera's first time. And while she was now walking on her own, she had a notable stiffness to her gait.

"It's getting late." Jade pointed out at the clock on the bedside table, rubbing her towel along her legs.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Zera asked, as she wiped her secondary arms. "I don't think I'll be getting far in my current state."

"I suppose Cryos wouldn't mind." Graveheart reasoned as he dried his sapphire hair

As they finished drying themselves off, Zera had a burning question to ask Jade and Graveheart as they disposed of their wet towels.

"Is there room for improvement?" she asked with bright eyes. "Anything I can improve on?"

That question made the two of them pause mid-stride. They both turned to Zera who was looking up at them with anticipation.

"You mean you want to continue with this?" Graveheart asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes." Zera confirmed with wide eyes that spoke of her enthusiasm for further 'training'. "I love this! I want to learn more!"

"Zera, your father was clear that this would only happen once." Jade urged. "Besides, I think we came pretty close to disaster in the final stretch of it."

Zera held her hands together and looked up at Jade.

"Jade, please?" she begged with wide puppy dog eyes.

Jade sat on the bed, looking up at Greaveheart as he contemplated what Zera was wanting. Graveheart shrugged his shoulders, hinting that this was solely Jade's decision. She was Zera's tutor after all.

After a long silence, and with a sigh from Jade, the answer to Zera's question was known for all to hear.

"I think... there are a few areas you could improve on." Jade said.

With confirmation being all but admitted, Zera rushed into Jade's arms and hugged her tightly. Jade hesitantly returned the hug back she she felt all four arms embrace her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Zera beamed. "I'll train hard, I swear."

Graveheart walked over and sat next to Jade as Zera let go of her.

"That I'm sure." Graveheart said. "Jade can be..."

He didn't finish his sentence because Zera jumped on him in an instant, pushing him down onto the bed and giving him a long kiss. Graveheart was taken aback by how quick she moved even after all the lovemaking they were doing earlier. Jade saw Graveheart's eyes look to her for advice on this sudden development. All he got was a shrug in return even as Zera probed her tongue into his mouth.

Zera broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh before looking deep into his eyes.

"We are going to have so many sessions together." she purred to him, rubbing a finger on his chest before tailing it to his chin. "And I intend to enjoy every minute of them."

Graveheart blinked at this forceful show of anticipation.

"Okay, er...What do you say we lay off it until the morning?" Graveheart asked, with a nervous smile.

Zera sat up on him, tilting her head to one side as she smiled.

"Of course." she said, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "You need your rest."

She then slid off of him and onto the floor as he sat up and got off the bed. Jade walked up to them as she reached for the covers and pulled them down.

"For now, lets just get some sleep." Jade said. "You need to rest and recover."

Zera jumped onto the bed, landing on her back with a bounce as Jade climbed on with Graveheart going to the other side. When both rockoids got on, Graveheart reached down for the covers while Jade signalled the lights with a timely clap.

The lights went off, casting the room into a dim glow as light reflected from the shining carved walls. Zera snuggled up into Graveheart's chest as he brought the covers over the three of them. Jade shuffled up to Graveheart and wrapped her arm around Zera. Graveheart then brought his arm around both of them.

After several minutes, of laying in bed and letting their thoughts wander, Graveheart popped the question. He looked down onto Zera to make sure she was asleep before doing so. Jade shuffled closer so as to hear him.

"Did you really take it easy on her?" Graveheart whispered. "Like we said?"

Jade smiled as she looked down onto Zera who had now drifted into a content slumber, curled up against Graveheart's chest. She reached out a hand and softly began to stroke the princess' face. Zera sighed softly as she shuffled up closer to Graveheart.

"No, I take it easy on no one." she whispered back. "You know that."

"That's what I thought." Graveheart said, looking down on Zera. "I knew she would."

And with that, Graveheart pulled Jade close to him, fully embracing Zera between them as she curled her legs around his. Zera mumbled in her sleep as Graveheart planted a kiss on the princess' forehead before Jade placed one too. Then she and Graveheart kissed their last for the night before they too fell into a peaceful slumber with the ice princess between them.

And with that, the first of Zera's many 'lessons' came to a close. And there were many more to come.


End file.
